


Inconfesable

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, not even drabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Algunas historias podrían funcionar muy bien, salvo porque las circunstancias no lo permiten.





	Inconfesable

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo otra cosa que hacer que escribir un par de frases de vez en cuando, ya no me da la cabeza para escribir un relato. Denúncienme. O mejor no, que no puedo pagarme un abogado y no me lucro con _Beyblade_. Gracias, de nada.

_«I don't know if you're illusion, don't know if I see truth.»_

John Paul Young: _Love Is in the Air_.

* * *

 

(Desear)

            Rei había crecido, había perdido redondez en el rostro y había mantenido el aire felino general. Tal vez incluso más, pues su cuerpo era ahora más esbelto y sinuoso, como un gato salvaje o una pantera.

            Estaba asquerosamente guapo y odiosamente sensual, y Boris tenía tantas ganas de besarlo ahora como las había tenido de matarlo tres años antes. Y de esto no podía culpar a Volkov.

* * *

(Insistir)

            La primera vez que perdió contra Ralf, Johnny se cabreó como nunca, pero volvió a por más. Siempre volvía a por más. No importaba en qué compitiesen: Ralf siempre ganaba y, aunque Johnny odiaba perder más que ninguna otra cosa, seguía intentándolo, aun sabiendo que Ralf era más listo, más hábil, más alto, más todo. Aun sabiéndose indigno, no podía dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de recordarle su existencia.

            ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle alguien que le demostraba constantemente que era el mejor?

* * *

(Perder)

            Max era un rayo de sol; Rei lo sabía desde que le echó la vista encima. Le cayó bien al instante. Eso no era un problema, claro: al contrario, eso era fantástico. Lo no tan fantástico fue darse cuenta de todo lo que lo había estado observando inconscientemente, hasta llegar a sentirse extraño sin su voz, su alegría, sus ojazos azules y su calidez. El problema era cuánto lo echaba de menos cuando pasaba unos días sin verlo.

            El problema era que a Rei le gustaban mucho las personas como Max.

* * *

(Esperar)

            Lo último que habría querido Rai era sentirse traicionado, pero Rei lo logró. Rei se movía como el agua, con la corriente, no sabía estar quieto, y lo que más rabia le dio a Rai fue no haberlo visto venir.

            Pero lo esperó. Con lealtad inquebrantable ocupó el puesto que le habían ofrecido a Rei y lo esperó. Durante años consoló a Mao sin demostrar nada y miró al horizonte esperando verlo aparecer.

* * *

(Descubrir)

            Cuando Michael conoció a Rai, pensó que era bastante raro. Luego luchó con él y lo aceptó como un muy buen blader. Después vio su reacción y su posterior batalla cuando el equipo de la PPB perdió sus bestias sagradas y decidió que era una persona honesta y valiente. Con el paso del tiempo, acabó viéndolo como a un buen amigo.

            Si le preguntasen cuándo empezó a considerarlo el amor de su vida, sin embargo, no sabría responder.

* * *

(Recordar)

            Kai se había interesado por Yuriy cuando los dos eran pequeños, pero luego lo olvidó, como había olvidado todo lo referente a la abadía. Cuando recuperó esos recuerdos no entendía lo que había motivado ese interés y lo dejó pasar.

            Dos años después volvieron a encontrarse y Yuriy ya no era un témpano. Kai tuvo que admitir que esta vez, viendo de nuevo esos ojos de lobo engarzados como joyas en su rostro, lo entendió perfectamente.


End file.
